Knight's Dragon
by Kidara
Summary: Trapped in time, can they find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A. Larson not me.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon**

_Centuries ago..._

A man dressed in long, dark robes, with the hood pulled down low over his face sat in back of the tavern. In front of him lay a large, battered book. Piercing blue eyes caught the lamp light as the man bent forward over the book. His lips moved, but no sound came out as he memorized the wording in the book. Pausing once in a while to take a drink from the chipped mug. Beside him lay a long skinny bundle. The rags making up the bundle were tattered, and in one section they fell away to reveal a piece of black wood. Noticing this, the man quickly pulled the rags back over the section, hiding it from prying eyes. It had taken him six long months of searching, fighting and negotiating to get it and he wasn't about to lose it now. Closing the book, he paid for his drink, and made his way outside to the stable.

In the closest stall, a pure black horse neighed in challenge as he entered.

"Easy boy, it's just me." The man pushed his hood back revealing short, curly brown hair. Holding out his hand he let the horse lip a piece of sugar cube off his hand.

He opened the stall and slipped a bridle over the horses ears before leading him out. Once outside he began to run a brush over the sleek black hide. As he brushed the horse down, his eyes took on a faraway look. Memories flashed through his mind of his partner. Memories that were out of place in this time. He saw a pure black car easily clearing a towering wall, saw it coming between him and another car, saving his life. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that those memories were from another place and time. He missed his partner dearly, and had often wondered how his sudden disappearance had affected him.

Sighing softly he set the brush aside and swung the blanket onto the horses back, followed by the well worn saddle. Pulling himself into the saddle he pressed his heels into the horses side, moving out of the town at a brisk trot. Setting a course slightly north, they traveled for hours before coming to a hillside surrounded by trees. Gently pulling the horse to a halt he tied him to a tree well away from the top of the hill. If his plan worked, he didn't want the horse getting scared and taking off with out him.

Untying the long bundle from the saddle, he slid the rags off revealing a long curved staff. At the top of the staff was a dragon carved into it. Its wings spread, head lowered in challenge, its tail wrapping around the staff.

The man took out the book once again, reading a short passage. _For the spell to work, thee must attach something to the staff that is connected to the soul of that which you wish to summon._

Closing the book and putting it away again, he then pushed back his long sleeve, revealing a black and grey box tied to his wrist with a piece of black material. Removing the item he secured it around the neck of the dragon on the staff. Holding the staff up, he made his way to the top of the hill. He knew this might not work. What if his partner wasn't truly alive as he thought? What if he'd been deactivated? He was alone here, his only hope of ever getting home again lay in his partner. And if it worked and they couldn't get home again, at least he wouldn't be alone. He knew it was selfish, but he had to do this. Standing with his legs slightly spread he held the staff in both hands above him. He felt slightly foolish, but quickly pushed it aside. Closing his eyes he began chanting the foreign words he had memorized from the book.

_Centuries later in the year 1985_

Kitt waited patiently in the garage for Bonnie to finish the work she was doing on his scanner. He felt bad about all the work that she'd had to do in the last three days. But had been given a choice he'd have done it all again. He had spent the last six months continuously on the road. He hadn't allowed a driver inside, and had only rendezvoused with the semi when it became a must. He would still have been out there searching for Michael if FLAG hadn't ordered that he return to take on a new driver. He didn't want a new driver. He wanted Michael. But as Michael had disappeared with out a trace, and Bonnie had made him promise that he wouldn't deactivate himself, he was stuck.

Bonnie finished the adjustments and sent Kitt off to the test track, following on foot. She watched as the car began the test. He moved flawlessly, but something was missing, his heart wasn't in it. _Michael where are you? How could you leave Kitt...us, like that?_ Deep down she knew he wouldn't have done it on purpose. She closed her eyes as the memories of the night he had disappeared flooded back.

_Flashback._

_Kitts scans had showed nothing in the warehouse, But this is where the lead had said the transfer would take place. Michael had decided to go in on foot, having Kitt keeping a watch on everything. He had watched as Michael had went into the warehouse. As soon as he had entered, He'd disappeared. Kitt had watched in disbelief as Michael simply vanished. Activating the Com-link he received nothing but static. Panicking Kitt had turbo boosted through the wall. But Michael was simply gone. Kitt had called the Foundation, and together they had searched the warehouse and surrounding land for days without finding anything. Shortly after the search was called off, Kitt had hit the road, beginning a search of his own_.

On the Test track Kitt had begun running a slalom of cones. Beep. Kitt reacted in surprise, sending six cones flying. That was the Com-link! He tried to activate it, Hope surging through him, but the hope soon died when there was no response. Maybe he had imagined it? He finished slalom and moved towards a section that was supposed to represent a busy intersection of a street. He swerved to miss cutouts of people, and other cars. A feeling began to come over him, he didn't understand it. It felt like someone was calling him. But there was no one. As he moved the feeling kept building, despite the fight he put up against it. He cleared the intersection and headed towards the ramp for the turbo boost test. The feeling became overwhelming and he decided to quit fighting it, letting it surround him and carry him away.

Bonnie watched in surprise as Kitt hit the cones. He was also faultering going through the intersection, even though he didn't hit anything. As he entered the straight stretch of road that lead to the turbo boost, she noticed the car begin to weave slightly. Watching in horror as the car failed to pick up speed to clear the water filled ditch. The Trans am simply went over the small ramp and fell straight into the water. She ran out to the car, noticing that it hadn't tried to get out at all. Jumping into the ditch she opened the door and slid in, realizing with shock that the cars lights and monitors were dark. Kitt was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Summoning

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine...  
I have a picture of what Kitt would look like on my site. As i cant seem to place the link on here, there is a link to the site in my profile.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon**

**_Chapter 2: The Summoning_**

Michael Knight held the staff higher over his head as clouds rushed in and bolts of lightening flickered across the sky. He repeated the chant louder and with all the power of his being. He felt the staff yanked from his grasp, reaching for it he was stunned to see it hovering over the hill. The black dragon on the staff stretched out its head and seemed to begin to grow. A lightening bolt hit the ground not far away, knocking Michael off his feet. The resulting clap of thunder deafened him, causing the horse at the bottom of the hill to yank back on the reins, jerking himself free. The horse screamed in fright as another bolt of lightening lit the sky, taking off at a full gallop to escape the earths wrath.

Kitt felt very strange, sights and sounds whirled around him. The world began to stop moving and he felt the power that had yanked him from the cars body release him. He screamed in fear and pain, stretching wings out that, at that time he didn't even realize he had. He stared down at the figure in the tattered robes, feeling drawn to him. Lowering his head, he jerked back at the fear he could feel coming from the man.

Michael stared as the dragon formed before him, he didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. The dragon was about three feet higher then him, its body long and sleek, covered with shining black armored scales. _Could it really be Kitt? If it isn't.. i hope its not hungry._ Not quite sure what to do he watched with a slight fear as the dragon lowered its head to look closer at him.

"Kitt?" He asked this quietly, wondering if it would be able to talk.

The dragons head tilted to one side then slid forward again to look at the man more closely. "Michael? Is that really you?" The dragons voice held the same Boston accent that it had as a car.

Michael rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck. "God its so good to see you"

"Michael, what happened? Why did you leave like that?" Kitt drew away slightly, totally unused to the feeling of being hugged. But liking it.

"Kitt, look around you, this isn't exactly L.A. and i didn't leave by choice. Though I admit it may have been wrong to yank you here without asking first." He glanced down at his hands.

Kitt was about to reply when he felt a very strange feeling working its way up from the back of his snout. Drawing his head back, he gave a hiccuping sneeze, shooting a short burst of flame from his mouth. Clamping his jaws shut in horror, he immediately began coughing as smoke curled up inside his mouth, then began pooring out his nostrils. Ignoring the amused look on Michaels face, he decided to test the flame thing again. He took a deep breath, making sure he wasn't facing Michael, letting the breath out, watching in amazement as a bush nearby caught fire and turned to ashes.

"Um Michael..." Kitt turned to face Michael again.

"Yeah Kitt?" Still looking amused, he had to admit he was glad to see his partner, even if he had to look up to see him.

"What am I? How did i get here? And for that matter, Where is here?" Kitts face was slightly baffled and quizzical.

Michael laughed and moved to lean against his partners side. "Your a dragon Kitt, as for where are we, It would be more of a question of when are we. And I summoned you." Grinning, he ran a hand up the dragons side. "Looks like you kept your MBS though."

"Summoned me?"

"Yeah, look don't ask me to explain it. I'm not sure i completely understand it. But i do know we need to find a way back to our own time." Sighing softly, Michael carefully pulled himself up onto Kitt's back. He had to move slowly to avoid the sharp looking spikes that ran down most of his back.

Kitt shifted, unused to the weight on his back, he turned to look at the man that now sat just before his wings. "What in the world are you doing Michael?"

"Well you scared off my horse... What else am i supposed to ride? Think you can fly? You've got some great wings here." Michael grinned and tugged at a wing.

"FLY? Surely your joking! Cars aren't meant to fly!" He jerked his wing out of Michaels grasp, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Your not a car at the moment though"

"Maybe not, But theres nothing you can say that will get me airborne either"

Michael chuckled softly. "Was worth a shot." Turning serious he glanced down " I don't suppose you have any idea how to get back to our own time though?"

"Not a clue, How did you manage to summon me here? Maybe the answer is there."

"I used a book called the Grimora... Damn!" Michael slapped a hand down on the dragons side, causing Kitt to jump."It was on the horse..."

"You mean that skittish creature that ran away?" The dragon rolled its eyes. "really Michael, you should know better."

"Ah shut up you, and lets go see if we can find that horse."

The dragon moved down to where the horse had been tied, searching for its tracks, and catching its scent. Once he got a bearing on the direction it had went, they set off after it at a brisk walk, that for a dragon covered alot of ground.

* * *

Well i seem to be in a rut, don't I? My second story and Kitt gets yanked out of his body again. Think i should finish it? I've made a promise to a friend to write a third story that is much more like the series...turbo boosts and all. But if you guys think i should finish this one firsti will.  
_Furiae Knight_


	3. Chapter 3: One Dragon to Many

Disclaimer I do not own Knight Rider, nor do I claim to.

****

Knight's Dragon

Chapter 3: One Dragon to Many.

Knight and Kitt had been traveling two days before they came any closer to discovering what had happened to the horse. Shortly after finding the trail and beginning to follow it, the heavens had opened up. It had rained for most of the day and had washed their only chances of finding the horse away. Kitts dragon nose was more sensitive then the cars sensors had been, and there was a slightly awful smell on the air.

"Michael, can you smell that?" Kitt wished that as elusive as the smell was, that he couldn't.

"No Kitt, what kind of smell is it?" Michael drew air into his nose still not smelling it.

"I've smelled it before... when i was in the car... but I'm not sure what it is." Kitts voice was slightly confused.

They came around an outcropping of rocks and were hit in the face by the full stench of what Kitt had been smelling. It caused Michael to gag and slide from his partners back, burying his nose deep against his robes. The source of the stench was not far away. The horse lay in a crumpled mass of broken limbs, his once sleek black hide matted with dirt and blood. The horse looked like a great weight had hit it in the back, its neck was definitely broke. And there was no sign of the saddle bag containing the book.

Kitt shifted, the sight of the horse greatly disturbing him. "The poor animal... It didn't deserve that..."

"No it didn't Kitt, but thats not the real problem at the moment, who ever did this... took the book." Michael sighed and leaned against his partners side.

Kitt stiffened suddenly, his ears picking up a sound. He shifted, tilting his head to look around the area. He felt like someone was watching them, but he couldn't see them. Michael had moved away,searching the area for clues, not noticing Kitts sudden watchfulness.

"Michael!" Kitts sudden scream came to late as a shadow fell over him.

Claws grabbed at his shoulders, ripping holes into the fabric and piercing his skin painfully. Struggling, unable to escape from the grip that held him, He screamed his friends name. Kitt was already moving forward, but was to late to stop the blood red dragon as it spread its wings and launched into the skies. He watched in frightened desperation, as Michaels form got smaller, then he made his decision.

Kitt spread his black wings, sweeping them down in the manner he had seen the red dragon do. It took several tries before he felt his body lift from the ground, encouraged, he set a course after the dragon and his partner. But he was slower and still learning. After a few minutes he had the basic hang of it, and while he wasn't able to narrow the distance between them, he could follow.

The blood red dragon began a descent, and Michael began to struggle even harder, causing the dragons claws to tighten harder on his shoulder.

"It would benefit you to stop struggling." The dragons deep cold growl caused Michael to stop instantly. A feeling of recognition flaring up inside him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The dragon suddenly let Michael go, and he feel to his knees before a young woman. He groaned and stood up, his knees and shoulders screaming in pain. He turned to face the woman before him. She was almost as tall as he was, Red hair that matched her dragons scales perfectly, and brilliant green eyes. He started as he saw the dragon beside her begin to rise into the sky, then settle at a word from her. There was a strangled noise behind him, and he turned just in time to see Kitt land hard, stumble then quickly straighten up. He turned to face the woman and backed up till he could place a hand on his friends shoulder.

She studied him for a moment then held up the book they had been searching for. "I take it you were looking for this?" Her voice was as cold as the dragons had been.

"Yes i was actually" He stepped forward to snatch it from her, but the red dragons head immediately came between them, and he felt Kitt move closer as well.

"Why?" Her cold green eyes studied him, thoughtfully.

"Its none of your business, its ours" Michael was quickly growing impatient.

"At the moment its mine." She grinned, but it never reached her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"That is unimportant, what is important is that i have everything i need now."

"Then why bring me?" Michael edged closer again, and it was not missed by the red dragon, who snapped at him. Giving him a very close up view of his sharp fangs.

"Because i needed you to be here, you came here at the same time as i did. We have to go back at the same time."

Michael stared in amazement as her words sank in. "Your from our time as well?"

Her head snapped up. "Our?" Her eyes darted to the black dragon beside him. "Oh my god... you couldn't have... tell me thats not Kitt."

Kitts head snapped towards her as both he and Michael retreated a step.

"Who are you? How do you know about Kitt?" His eyes darting from her to the dragon beside her. "And who is that?"

"He is my friend, who else he is, isn't important. You shouldn't have summoned Kitt here, there no way of knowing if he can go back with you.

Kitt stiffened beside him, and he raised a hand to touch the dragons shoulder softly."I wont leave him, there must be a way."

"Come, we will go through the book and see what it has to say." She turned and walked down a stone path behind her, the red dragon following.

Michael hesitated and reached up to touch the black dragons cheek. "I won't leave you partner, even if it means staying here." He turned and followed the woman, Kitt staying close behind him.

1985 once again...

Bonnie sighed as she looked up at the silent Trans am parked in the corner of the garage. Devon sat not far away, and she glanced his way and shook her head.

"Theres nothing Devon... Nothing. Its like he never existed in there."

"The foundation wants to dismantle it, Bonnie."

"No... Please not yet... Let me try more tests."

"They've given us till the end of the month, if Kitt isn't found or isn't alive, they will shut us down and dismantle the car." Devons shoulders slumped as he turned and left the garage.

Bonnie made her way over to the dark car, its black surface cold to the touch. Lowering her head against the side of the car, she felt tears fall over her cheeks as she whispered three words. _"You promised, Kitt"_

* * *

the raving loony: I meant to ask this before, what wish?

Thank you everyone for encouraging me to continue on with this story, it does mean alot.  
_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Starry Night

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine. The character Rianna Sinclair is mine.

**Knight's Dragon**

_**Chapter 4: Starry Night**_

Michael sat on a small boulder, watching Kitt sleep. His shiny black scales reflecting the light of the stars above, making it seem like he was shimmering. Three days had passed and they had been through every section of the book. There didn't seem to be anyway to reverse the summons, but there was a way to get both humans back to their own time. However Michael would never leave Kitt. The red haired woman, who's name was Rianna Sinclair, seemed determined to go back. By any means possible.

He had been watching the way Rianna and the red dragon interacted, and it was a strange relationship. The dragon seemed to meekly do her bidding, but every thing from the hatred in his eyes to the way he hesitated defiantly, pointed to the simple fact that he didn't want to do anything she said. There was also the fact that she didn't seem to care if the dragon stayed here or not.

"Michael?" Kitt raised his head, the pattern of the stars shifting over his armored scales.

"Yeah buddy?" Michael slid from the boulder to kneel beside the dragon, sliding his hand over the dragons nose.

"You should go back, even if you can't take me." Michaels hand tickled his nose and he shifted to point his snout away from him as a sneeze surged forth, causing a small fireball to leave a scorched mark on the earth nearby.

"Never Kitt, I spent six months alone here. I won't leave you here to experience that. Besides, we're partners, We go together or not at all" Michael stood up and spread a blanket on the ground near the fire. Settling in he was asleep in no time.

Kitt sighed shifted to keep guard over Michael. But as the fire burned down, his eyes began to close and in almost no time he was fast asleep.

Rianna watched as they both fell asleep, then reaching into the neckline of her shirt, she pulled out an amulet. The amulet captured all the available light and reflected it, making it nearly impossible to tell its true color. It would easily hypnotize anyone who looked directly at it. Putting the person or dragon, fully under her control. At the moment she had the red dragon connected to it, and while it took a great deal of strength, she thought she was strong enough to connect Michael to it as well.

The red dragon was pretending to be asleep, but watched her as she moved to kneel beside Michael. He was full of anger and rage, but he was waiting to the right moment to fight back. He watched as she woke Michael, holding the amulet so that it was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He felt her strength over him lessen as Michael quickly fell under the stones power. Pulling with all the power in him, fed by his anger he snapped the link to the amulet, growling in victory as he was freed.

Rianna noticed the dragon was free, but she didn't care anymore. She had Michael. And he was joining his power to hers to conjure the spell to return them to their time. She felt Michael fighting it, and exerted more strength. Just a little longer. A moment later she felt herself being pulled from this world, and grinned in victory, never seeing the struggle going on as they disappeared.

Kitts head jerked up at the red dragons growl, saw him launch himself at the humans. Leaping into motion, he hit the red dragon in the side to divert him from his path. The red dragon turned on him, his sharp fangs sliding over Kitts scales. Kitt looked past the dragon as they struggled, seeing Michael and Rianna vanish, he tried to back away. But the dragon launched at him and caught hold of his wing, ripping viciously. Kitt screamed as his wing broke. The blood red dragon was preparing to attack again when he stopped suddenly, and seemed to being to shimmer.

Above the pain in his wing, Kitt began to feel the swirling power that had brought himself here in the first place. He watched as the red dragon vanished, then the world around him vanished as well. The next thing he felt was the sensation of falling, and being unable to stop.

Michael jerked to full awareness, finding himself in the middle of the deserted warehouse he had been sent to so long ago. He lifted his wrist, but the Com-link was still gone. He sighed and lowered his head, only to jerk it back up as a rush of wind flowed through the building. Looking up he barely had time to dive to the side before the large black dragon crashed to the floor.

"Kitt!" Michael rushed to the dragons side, noticing the odd angle of the wing.

Kitt moaned then sank into the darkness that was awaiting him. Michael took advantage of this and pulled the wing straight, trying to reset the broken bones. Hearing another rush of wind he was startled to see Rianna appear not far away, then behind her, the red dragon crashed to the floor. Almost immediately the dragon was on his feet and had crashed through the side of the warehouse, vanishing. The red haired woman stared at him and Kitt for a second then leaped through the hole the dragon had left behind.

Sirens wailed in the distance and Michael knew he had to get Kitt out of here. "Come on buddy, wake up." He shook the dragon hard, and was rewarded by two pain filled blue eyes sliding open.

He talked Kitt into getting to his feet and following him. They cut across the country, avoiding houses, and any sign of people. The journey was slow. Kitts wing drug the ground and he was in constant pain from it. Morning found them on the edge of Foundation property. Coaxing Kitt onward, he led him to the garage.

Two hours later Bonnie would head to the garage, and would see the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Barely stopping herself from screaming, she took in the sight before her with wide eyes, her fingers pressed against her lips.

Lying sprawled against the hood and windshield of the Trans am was Michael. Lying curled around the car, its injured wing laying over the roof of the car, and its head and neck laying across the fender of the car next to Michael, was the first dragon she'd ever seen.

* * *

raving loony, thanks for that. hope you do enjoy the rest of the story too.

Favourite: thanks for the advise, ill try to keep an eye on that.


	5. Chapter 5: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to those who own it legally, its not mine, and i make no profit from this story.

* * *

**Knight;s Dragon  
**

**_Chapter 5: Once Bitten, Twice Shy_**

Kitt raised his head and gazed sleepily around, stopping as his eyes fell on Bonnie and Devon. They were sitting by one of the computers, Bonnie was typing away furiously, while Devon was staring at Kitt. He wasn't quite sure what kind of expression was on his face, It was a kind of mixture between a slight fear and delight. Moving slowly so as to not startle them and also so he didn't wake Michael up, Kitt straightened and pulled away from the car. He noticed that apparently dragon's healed fast. The bones in his wing that had been broken had healed, but it was still extremely sore. He wouldn't be flying anytime soon. Kitt grinned to himself, He would definitely live without having to fly.

Bonnie and Devon watched the black dragon as it moved. Shortly after discovering them, Bonnie had called Devon to come down. The look on his face, when he had seen them, had been priceless. They had considered their options, and had decided that if Michael was sleeping that close to the dragon, it must not be dangerous. Bonnie was sifting through the computers database to see if she could figure out where it had come from. So far, she hadn't discovered anything.

Michael groaned and sat up, nearly falling off the car as he did so. Kitt lowered his head and pressed it up against his side, catching him. Moving stiffly and with Kitts help, he slid off the cars hood. Once standing, he reached up and patted the dragons neck.

"Thanks buddy."

"First time i ever heard a dragon called buddy before.." Devon had stood up, but made no move to come closer.

"Devon! Bonnie! You don't know how good it is to see you two." Michael went to them and pulled Bonnie into a hug, then excitedly hugged Devon as well, before clearing his throat and hurriedly stepping back.

"Michael, where have you been? And why is there a dragon in my garage?Do you know what we've been through here?" Bonnie had started out quietly, working up to yelling.

"Its a long story..." Michael was interrupted by a noise that would have awoken the dead."What in the world is that noise?"

"Its the security alarms." Devon was moving towards the phone, picking it up as it began to ring. "A dragon? What do you mean a dragon just flew in?" Devon slammed down the phone and turned towards Michael. "I don't suppose you have any other dragon friends?

"Dragon friends?" Michael looked at Kitt and it was with a look of horror when they both spoke. "The red dragon!"

"Come on Kitt, lets get out there." Michael was already headed for the door, then turned when Kitt didn't follow.

"Kitt?" Bonnie and Devon both looked at him like he was crazy. "Michael, Kitt isn't here."

"Kitt, whats wrong?" Michael was staring at the black dragon, completely ignoring Devon and Bonnie. There was a thudding noise from outside as the dragon landed.

"Michael, I'm no match for that dragon in this state, the last battle showed that" Kitt had backed up, till he was pressed against the black cars prow.

Now Bonnie and Devon were shocked into silence, staring at the dragon.

"Come on Kitt, I'm with you this time, I wasn't able to help last time" Michael walked towards the dragon and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Michael" Kitt moved slowly forward, then hesitated as Michael climbed up on his back. Then feeling more confident, he walked faster towards the garage door.

"You two get into the mansion and stay there, no matter what." Michael called over his shoulder.

Bonnie stood frozen until Devon took her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the mansion.

Blinking in the sudden light, Michael and Kitt were shocked to see the dragon was standing in front of the garage alone. Rianna was no where to be seen.

The red dragon stared at him for a minute then settled into a non threatening stance. "I came to ask you help" Taking in Kitt's battle ready stance, he shifted slightly. " I didn't come to fight"

"Why should we trust you? Or help you?" Kitt snarled angrily.

"As much as i hate to admit it, the Foundation are the only ones i can turn to." Now the dragon was looking at the ground.

"What happened to Rianna?" Michael slid from Kitts back to stand up in front of him, his back against the dragons chest.

Anger flashed through the red dragons cold eyes, and he growled deeply, causing Kitt to tremble slightly. "She used me and controlled me. I trusted her and she betrayed me! Everyone eventually betrays me!" He backed away, preparing to fly. thinking it might have been a bad idea to come here.

Kitt jerked his head up as something clicked in his mind. "Betrayed? KARR...?"

The red dragon backed up again, ready to flee. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner Kitt."

Michael was staring at the dragon in shock. Karr? here? "If you are Karr then why do you want our help?"

Karr snarled and shock his head. "It was stupid to come here. I risk being deactivated again. And its obvious that you haven't yet figured out how to get Kitt back into the car."

"You thought we would be able to help you get back into your car?" Michael was slowly becoming angry at the dragon.

"I haven't even got a car anymore! Rianna destroyed it last night. She thought that as long as I'm in the dragon form she could control me. She was wrong!" Karr looked angry enough to attack them at any moment.

"Did you kill her?" Michael felt a sudden dread.

"No! She reprogrammed me when she brought me back on line. I cant kill...though i tend to wish i could." Karr spread his wings, ready to get out of there. "But you most likely don't believe me so there is no reason to stay."

Kitt cried out. "Karr wait"

"Why?"

Michael was thinking fast, Maybe Karr had changed, he was here after all. And had asked their help.

"Michael?" Kitt looked down at him, wondering what he would do.

He looked up at the red dragon and sighed. "Come into the garage and we will try to figure out how to reverse this. And ill see if we can talk Bonnie and Devon into making a car compatible for you. However Bonnie will check your systems, once you are back in the car and decide if the programming has been changed or not."

Karr eyed him un trustingly. "And what if she decides it hasn't been?"

"Then she will change it so you can't kill" Michael looked at him challengingly.

"Very well, I accept. I would rather take the chance then remain a dragon." He turned and headed towards the garage. Leaving Michael and Kitt to follow more slowly.

"Do we trust him?" Kitt asked quietly.

"I think we can this time, but lets be careful." Michael let Kitt go into the garage while he went to talk to Devon and Bonnie. This would take some explaining.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on updating, My mind went into overdrive on ideas for the next story, but i couldn't get it to concentrate on this one. Promise it wont take so long to update next time. And thanks for all the kind reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon in Shining Armor?

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine pouts

* * *

**Knight's Dragon**

**_Chapter 6: Dragon in Shining Armor?_**

In the garage, Kitt and Karr stared at one another silently. Upon entering, Kitt had moved to stand protectively near the dormant car.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Karr walked towards Kitt, then began to circle him and the car slowly.

"In our past dealings you've always tried to kill me and Michael. Why should i trust you now?" Kitt turned slowly to keep facing Karr.

Karr stopped and moved to stand beside Kitt. "Perhaps my anger was misplaced. However, if you recall you decided to deactivate me, without even talking to me."

"You kidnapped Bonnie!"

"I required maintance, If i had come and asked for it i would have been deactivated. Besides, i had no intention of harming her as long as she did as she was told."

At this both dragons lapsed into a uncomfortable silence. Inside the mansion, Devon, Michael and Bonnie had reached a compromise. If they could get the dragons back into cars, then they would rig an extreme test for Karr, If he didn't pass it he would be reprogrammed. But he wouldn't be deactivated. Michael left to go and tell Karr their decision, while Bonnie and Devon tried to find something to feed the two dragons. With Karr it didn't seem like it would be all that hard, he seemed like a kind that would eat meat, Kitt didn't.

In the garage Kitt watched in disgust as Karr ripped into the meat they had brought him. He slowly chewed his own piece of meat, not really liking it but too hungry to complain. Bonnie worked in the corner on her computer, trying to figure out ways to get the dragons into cars. In the other corner, several technicians worked on a car, preparing it to house Karr.

Karr had been allowed to pick from two different car designs. One like Kitts and one that was a 1978 Stingray. He chose the Stingray, loving the curves of the fenders. At the moment the car was a primer grey, But once it came time to paint it he would get to chose the color. He still hadn't decided on a color.

Night began to fall and the garage slowly emptied. Michael went to his room in the mansion, unable to face another painful night on the cars hood. Kitt curled up around the black Pontiac and Karr stretched out a little ways away. Kitt lay awake a long time, thinking of the stuff that had happened recently. Karrs growling snores were beginning to get on his nerves so he moved quietly outside.

Kitt walked slowly across the grounds, not headed anywhere in particular. His black scales made him almost invisible. He tilted his head to look up at the stars, not noticing the figure that moved behind him. The figure moved closer, raising a high powered pistol with a silencer on the end of it. Kitts head jerked around as he heard the persons footfall, thinking it would be Michael. There was a flash as the gun went off, Kitt felt the bullet rake a path over his scales on his neck, and tried to flee.

Inside the garage, Karr had looked around wandering where Kitt had gone. He titled his head as he heard a quiet noise, then launched towards the door. As he came out he saw Rianna standing in front of Kitt, whos back was against the garage wall. As he moved closer he could see the gun she held pointed between the eyes of the black dragon. He let out a roar that woke everyone within a mile, then launched himself at her, knocking Rianna off her feet.

Kitt ran forward thinking he might have to keep Karr from killing her, but froze as another shot hissed through the air. Both dragons stood still, until Rianna got to her feet to run, then Kitt whirled, using his tail to knock her over. He turned back to Karr to see the huge red dragon leaning to one side, then crashing to the ground.

Michael and Bonnie had run out of the house, followed closely by Devon. Michael went to check on Rianna as Bonnie knelt beside Karr.

"Kitt what happened?" Michael was staring at the small but lethal gun he now held.

"Karr... He tried to help me Michael... He saved my life" Kitt had moved to Karrs side and was watching as bonnie moved the red dragons head gently.

"He saved you?" Michaels voice was full of stunned surprise.

Bonnie looked up at Kitt "Help me get him inside"

Kitt slid his neck under Karrs, then shifted him halfway onto his back, wincing as his wing tinged with pain. The short journey to the garage seemed endless. Once inside Kitt, with the others help slid Karr gently off his back and onto the floor near the Stingray.

Bonnie gently cleaned the wound, and placed bandages where several scales had been ripped out. The dragon was unconscious, but didn't seem hurt all that bad. Devon had called the cops and they had come to pick up Rianna. No mention had been made of the dragons to the cops, so she was simply being charged with trespassing. Before long they had settled down, Devon and Bonnie going to sleep inside the semi, while Michael slept inside the Trans am.

Karr woke in the early hours of the morning, groaning softly as he raised his head. He couldn't really believe that he had done that, risked his own life for Kitts. That wasn't a part of his programming. He sighed and lowered his head back to the floor. He didn't go back to sleep, he couldn't. He was thinking of everything that had happened, and what was to happen, or not happen. What if he was stuck as a dragon? What if they went back on their promise and deactivated him?

He shook his head at that last thought, causing pain to shoot through him. He didn't think they would deactivate him. He glanced at the beautiful car that was being built for him. Surely they wouldn't go to that trouble if they were going to deactivate him. Turning his mind from such matters he began to go over what color the car should be. Should it be the same blood red as he was now? Or should he revert to the black and white he used to have? Or another color entirely? He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep, pictures of the Stingray, flashing through his mind in a rainbow of colors.

* * *

ll, Congrats to Favourite and probably KITT as well on figuring out who the dragon was.  
And thank you everyone for the very kind reviews, if anyone would be interested in talking on a messenger or emailing let me know please. Of all the people i talk to only one even knows what Knight Rider is. Scary Huh? lol  
_Furiae Knight  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon**

**_Chapter 7: Regret_**

Michael pressed down harder on the gas pedal of the silver car, sending it flying down the highway. Three weeks had gone by and they were no closer to helping Kitt and Karr get back into their cars. The Stingray had long since been completed, except the color. Karr still hadn't decided on one for it. Truth be told, he had been amazed at the way their former enemy had taken a liking to the Stingray. He grinned as he remembered the night before. Michael had leaned back against the cars hood while listening to Bonnie, and Karr had very politely asked him to move. He had been rather stunned at the politeness in the red dragons voice, and had moved at once.

He negotiated a tight turn, sliding precariously near the edge of the cliff. A few minutes later he had pulled off the road, taking a winding dirt road that required all his attention and making him miss Kitt's help. He pulled off the road a little further down, driving up next to a rumbling river and small waterfall. Sliding out of the car, he climbed onto the hood and settled back against the windshield. The sound of the waterfall and river had a slightly calming effect and it eased his nerves alittle.

For the past three weeks he had been going over his decision to summon Kitt. It was his fault his partner was stuck in a dragons body, unable to leave the estates grounds. What would have happened if he hadn't brought Kitt to him? Would he still be trapped in the past? Did Kitt blame him for his current problem? No. He knew he didn't. But Michael couldn't help but blame himself. He sighed deeply and drifted off a little, lost in memories filled with guilt.

He never noticed the car that pulled up beside them, never noticed the woman that got out off the car until she stood beside him. Jumping off the cars hood to his feet, he glared angrily at the red haired woman.

"What do you want?" He berated himself for not having paid more attention to his surrounds.

"I want what is mine. I want Karr back" Rianna Sinclairs face was expressionless.

"Karr isn't yours, It's up to him to decide where he goes. And if he did belong to anyone the Foundation would have first claim."

"He's mine! I brought him back when you cast him aside! I reprogrammed him not to kill. I was there for him when no one else was!" Her green eyes sparkled with barely suppressed anger.

MIchael shifted, his dislike of the woman in front of him growing. "You used him, destroyed the car that you gave him, simply because you thought you would still be able to control him. Karr isn't a pet to be controlled! For god sakes, you tried to kill him and Kitt!"

She turned to go back to her car, looking over her shoulder at him. "Trust me when i say he will be mine or he will die. And if you or Kitt get in my way then so will you."

Michael watched her go, then got back into his own car, returning to the estate in a worse mood then when he had left. Slamming the door as he got out, he hesitated wondering where the two dragons were. Glancing around he saw them near the test course. He headed towards them stopping to settle on the bleachers near the track. It appeared that Karr was trying to coax Kitt into the air, but Kitt refused to leave the ground.

"Baby" Karrs growl was cold yet it wasn't mean.

"I am not a baby! If cars were meant to fly..." Kitt hesitated glancing at his wings and sighed. He knew his fear of flying was irrational, he also knew that it was Bonnie who had programmed the fear into him.

Karr flew higher, laughing silently. "Admit it, your a baby! Theres absolutely nothing wrong with flying, its actually..." Karrs voice was ended by a small crack as the dragon slammed into a thick tree branch, and fell back to the earth.

Kitt couldn't keep the snicker out of his voice. "You were saying?"

Karr growled again, straightening up. "Shut up you!" Turning he walked stiffly back to the garage, leaving Michael laughing so hard he was nearly in tears.

Michael sobered as Kitt moved to stand beside him. "Kitt?"

"Yes Michael?"

Michael sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Kitt"

"For what?" Kitt titled his head and glanced at Michael in a questioning way.

"For getting you into this mess, summoning you into the dragons body."

Kitt reached his head forward and pressed against Michaels chest. "Don't be. I'm not"

"But you hate it... hate flying" He reached up and rubbed his fingers over Kitts nose and forehead.

"Yes i hate flying... but i don't have to fly. But being in this body has given me experiences i wouldn't have had otherwise, and in a way, its brought Karr here."

"When you put it that way..." Michael laughed softly and got up. "I need to talk to Karr though, want to come?"

Kitt nodded. "Sure"

Together they walked back to the garage. Inside Michael went to karr and told him about seeing Rianna, and about what was said. Karr replied that Michael had been correct in assuming that he wouldn't want to be with her. He liked it here. And for once was happy.

"I'm glad you are, Karr. she also said that if she couldn't have you she would kill you, Kitt and me if she had to" Michael almost leaned against the Stingray, then thought better of it and moved to sit on the Trans-Am's hood. "We won't let her near you, I promise."

Karr growled softly "Thank you"

They talked for some time before Michael went to eat and shower. Neither he nor Kitt noticed that Karr only answered when directly asked a question. Later after everyone had left and Kitt was asleep, Karr silently left the garage. He lifted quietly into the air, flying in the direction he knew she would be in. He had given it alot of thought, and he couldn't risk that something would happen to Kitt or anyone else at the foundation because of him. They had shown him a kindness and friendship he'd never seen before. And if it cost him his life, it would be worth it to keep his brother and his new friends alive and safe.

* * *

the raving loony,Thanks, and for the record, I think your storys much better then mine. lol much more thought out and complex, i simply get an idea and follow it.


	8. Chapter 8: Death of a Dragon

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine. Rianna Sinclair, however is.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon**

**_Chapter 8: Death of a Dragon_**

As the sky brightened once again, Kitt woke startled that Karr was already gone. Normally Karr slept much later then he did. Looking towards the Stingray he noticed a small strip of paper laying on its hood. Moving closer Kitt noticed the paper was a paint sample of a metallic midnight blue that was almost black. Still curious as to where the other dragon had gone, Kitt began a small search of the grounds, his concern growing as he turned up no sign of Karr.

Michael stood at a window in his room watching the black dragon move over the estates grounds, wandering what he was looking for A light knock on his door had him turning towards it.

"Come in" He finished buttoning his shirt as Devon came in.

"Michael I'm afraid we may have a problem" Devons face showed a slight concern.

"Whats up?" Michael moved over to sit on the bed, waving his hand at a chair.

"The guards at the gate saw Karr leaving the grounds late last night. No ones seen him since" Devon ignored the chair and moved to look out the window.

"He left? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I thought we had made alot of progress with him." Devon sighed.

"I thought so as well, I'll go talk to Kitt see if he knows anything." Michael was already on his way to the door.

"Good luck" Devon followed him out, then made his way towards his office to see if Bonnie had found anything yet.

Michael entered the garage noticing that technicians were busy applying a coat of almost black paint to the Stingray. He glanced around and found Kitt standing near his own car, and went to him.

"Kitt wheres Karr?"

"I don't know Michael, he was gone when i woke, and i can't find him on the grounds." Kitt looked unhappy about this.

Michael sighed and leaned against the cars side, watching the technicians spread paint over the cars surface. "Devon says he left late last night."

"Michael he did seem a little upset last night, you don't suppose he went to Rianna?"

"He might have, Ill go see if Devon and Bonnies found out anything and see if they can get a location on her." He turned to leave, then glanced over his shoulder and his partner. "We will find him though, Kitt"

Kitt watched him leave then whispered so softly no one could hear. "I hope so"

Karr stood in the middle of an empty warehouse, watching in disgust as the red haired woman finished her demonstration of the lazer rifle she held. It had tore apart a car body and disenigrated it. He shivered slightly at the thought of it being used on a living being. At one time, such an idea would not have bothered him in the least. He had changed. And he wasn't quite sure he liked the change anymore.

Rianna turned towards him and raised the weapon till it was level with his eyes. "And now you see what will happen to you or your friends if you don't do as i ask"

"And just what is it you want of me?" Karr fought to keep his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want you to go back to FLAG and bring me Bonnie Barstow"

"Why?"

"You don't need to know why. You just need to do it" She took a step closer and pressed the nose of the gun against his forehead, between his eyes.

Karr glared at her defiantly. "Tell me why first"

She sighed and lowered the weapon. "Fine. Once she is here, she will be forced to create more AIs. And with them i will rule the world."

Karrs eyes widened. "Your mad"

"Perhaps, Now go get her!"

"No" Karr backed up till he was against the wall of the warehouse.

She raised the lazer rifle and tightened her finger on the trigger. "You will. Or you will die"

Karr launched himself at her, spreading his wings wide. She fired, the bright red beam of light caught him in the chest, throwing him back. He landed hard, tried to stand but the world was swimming before him. He let out a roaring scream before blackness claimed him.

Clapping her hands to her ears, Rianna stared as the red dragon writhed in agony, then simply burst into smoke and disappeared. She sighed. She hadn't expected to have to kill him. However there was still another dragon out there. One she was sure would do what she wanted.

In the garage, Kitt shivered, feeling a sudden coldness seep over him. He was waiting for Michael to come back from going to see Bonnie and Devon. Shifting uneasily he stared at the now finished Stingray, wandering if Karr would ever get to see it. He turned his attention to his own car. He imagined being inside the car again, feeling it rumble to life, burst through walls and turbo boost over other vehicles. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he turned away, not noticing the light that had begun to build up in the cars scanner. As he turned away however, it died out.

Michael rushed back in to the garage. "Ill be back buddy, we may have a lead."

Kitt moved forward immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Some people contacted the police thinking they had seen a large dragon entering a warehouse" Michael slipped inside the black car. Even though the AI wasn't in it, he could still drive it.

"Michael, I'm coming too!" Kitt was already moving towards the door.

"No, I'm sorry pal, but you cant. Not as a dragon" Michael shut the Trans-Ams door and shot out of the garage, leaving Kitt to glare angrily after him.

Kitt couldn't believe Michael had left him like that. He focused his attention on the car, as it sped down the driveway. Wishing he could stop it and bring it back. He jerked his head in complete surprise when he realized he could feel the cars response and saw it slow down. Focusing harder on the car, he began to feel more apart of it, and began to lose contact with his dragon body.

Michael reacted in surprise when he realized he no longer had control of the car. Turning to look behind him to where he had left Kitt, His eyes widened as he saw the dragon. Kitt almost seemed to be fading in and out, then there was a flash and the black dragon was gone. Michael turned to stare at the cars dash and was temporarily blinded as all the lights flashed on full force. The lights died out slowly then came back on one by one.

"Kitt?" He reached out a hand to gently touch the voice modulator.

There was silence for a moment, then it lit up slightly, the voice soft but angry. "Don't ever try to leave me behind like that again!"

Michael laughed in sheer relief. "Don't worry buddy, I won't."

"You'd better not"

Michael grinned and set the car in motion once again. "In any case its great to have you back where you belong. Think you can remember how it works?"

The cars control was suddenly wrenched from him as the car did a 180 degree turn. "Does that answer your question? And its definitely good to be back in here."

Michael straightened the car out and sent it into pursuit mode. "Lets go find Rianna and Karr"

* * *

Space-Case7029- Do i sound like someone that would kill off a nice dragon like Karr? -looks back at the chapter- ah don't answer that lol 

the raving loony- Well it looked more thought out then mine-lol-

KITT- Thanks


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon**

_**Chapter 9: Confrontation**_

Michael entered the warehouse on foot,Kitt following right behind him.It was empty. Kitt began to run scans of the warehouse inside and out.

"Michael, on the ground to your left" Kitts voice was soft.

Michael moved towards the spot Kitt mentioned and knelt, picking up a red scale. "Karrs?"

"I'm afraid so"

He straightened and moved to Kitts side, resting his head on the roof of the car. "Any tire tracks or anything outside?"

Kitt backed out and ran another scan. "I'm reading car tire tracks no older then an hour"

Michael jumped in as Kitt opened the door for him. "Lets go"

Kitts tires squealed as they left he parking lot at full speed. A few minutes later Michael frowned as he realized Kitt was taking them back towards the foundation.

"Kitt, whats going on? I thought you were following the cars tires?"

There was a unusual tone in Kitts voice as he replied. "I am Michael, they're taking us back to the foundation"

Worry began to knot in Michaels stomach as he took over control of the car and sent it into pursuit mode. The skidded onto the grounds just in time to see Rianna forcing a stunned Bonnie into her car. Michael or Kitt pushed harder on the gas pedal, neither knew for sure which did it first. Rianna moved to jump in the car, but Kitt beat her. Sliding to a halt with his nose pressed against her legs trapping her against her car. Michael jumped out and grabbed a hold of her as Kitt pulled away and scanned Bonnie.

"Bonnie is ok Michael"

"Good, Now why don't you tell me where Karr is?" He glared at her as she began to laugh coldly.

"Karrs dead"

He shook her hard. "Tell me the truth!"

She laughed more, not even struggling. "It is the truth, have Kitt scan the car. He will find the rifle i used on the dragon."

Kitt had already scanned the car. "There is a lazer rifle inside Michael, and it has been fired recently."

"See? Trust me you won't find him anywhere." Her cold green eyes were still laughing.

Feeling Michael grip loosen slightly she kicked out and wiggled loose, then she was off and running. Michael let out a curse and took off after her. Kitt instantly moving to cut her off. She slipped between them headed back to her car and grabbing the lazer rifle out of it. Turning she fired, barely missing Michaels head. He halted and she raised the rifle, noticing Kitt move up silently beside him.

"Stay put Kitt, or he dies" She grinned triumphantly.

Kitt stopped immediately. His red scanner swishing back and forth fast. He was uncertain what to do, anything he could think of would get Michael shot.

Inside the darkened garage behind them, a single bar of blue lights flashed into existence before settling to track slowly back and forth. In the cars cabin more lights glowed into existence. Two monitors lit up with views of the garage. The view flickered and changed to what was taking place outside. The cars engine growled softly to life before settling to a level that was almost silent. Karr listened quietly as he explored the cars systems, familiarizing himself with them.

Rianna shifted the weapon, motioning Michael towards her car. Michael moved slowly, his hands gripped into fists at his side. Kitt moved forward grabbing her attention, and Michael leaped at her. She steeped aside hurriedly and he missed. Michael looked up straight into the barrel of the rifle. As she was about to fire several things happened at once. Kitt rushed forward, causing her to change her target and fire at him, and at the same time another car streaked out of the garage straight at her.

The dark blue Stingray hit her in the side, hard enough to make her lose her balance. Michael rushed forward and grabbed the rifle from her, turning to go check on Kitt as Karr continued to back her up against the garage.

"Kitt you ok, buddy?" He looked the car over worriedly, noting the scanner was devoid of light.

The scanner flickered to life and tracked back and forth slowly. "I'm fine Michael, the blast just overloaded some systems."

Michael leaned against Kitts door and watched as Karr tormented Rianna.

Playing a game of cat and mouse in which the mouse thought she had a chance of freedom, but never really did. Finally Rianna gave up and stopped moving, bent over with her hands on her knees. Karr silently moved forward, to make sure that she didn't try to go anywhere, till the cops came and picked her up. Over the next few hours the estate was a mass of confusion and movement. Slowly it died away leaving Michael, Kitt, Karr, Bonnie and Devon sitting in the garage.

Devon shifted slightly on the bench in front of the cars. "Karr we want to thank you for what you've done, you saved the lives of everyone here, and possibly even more then that. We want you to know that you have a home here for as long as you want it."

Karrs blue scanner flashed in an almost embarrassed way. "Thank you Devon"

Michael was leaning against the Trans-Ams hood when he noticed something strange. Leaning over his finger traced a series of marks on the cars hood. They were barely discernible, a shade lighter then the cars hood. He moved to the front of the car and was able to see the whole thing. Emblazoned on Kitts hood was a outline of a dragons head. Walking to Karr, he leaned over the curved fender and found a similar mark there.

Grinning, Michael stepped back. "Looks like you two got souvenirs from being dragons."

Both cars scanned their hoods, but Kitt was the first to speak up. "I kind of like it."

"You would." came Karrs cold yet slightly teasing voice.

"Well at least i don't have to worry about you trying to give me flying lessons!"

"Just until i get Bonnie to fix up some wings for you"

The three humans backed out of the garage, hiding their grins behind their hands. An instant later both cars shot out of the garage, racing full speed for the race track.

The End...

* * *


End file.
